Dark Bull H145SD
Dark Bull H145SD '''is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and is owned by Benkei Hanawa. Special Moves List Full: Benkei's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is '''Lustful Rock (ラーストフルロック, raasutofuru rokku) Bull Upper: Benkei's first finishing move is Bull Uppercut (ブルアッパー, Buru Appaa) Benkei first used this attack on Episode 4 (anime). Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack: Benkei's second finishing move is Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack (猛牛16連撃, Mougyuu Juuroku-rengeki), first used in the manga in chapter 10 (manga) Red Horn Uppercut: Benkei's second finishing move is Red Horn Upper (レッドホーンアッパー, Reddo Hoon Appaa), first used in Episode 16 (anime) Tornado Bull Upper]: Benkei's third finishing move is Tornado Bull Upper (トルネードブルアッパー, toruneedo buru appaa), first used in Episode 19 (anime) Maximum Stampede: Benkei's fourth finishing move is Maximum Stampede(最大スタンピード), first used in Episode 43 (anime) Face Bolt: Taurus The face on this Beyblade depicts a Bull, which is represented by Taurus in the Zodiac symbols. It's coloring is slightly different from its MF counterpart. Energy Ring: Bull *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Bull is among the heaviest Clear Wheels available, and also perfectly balanced, making it very popular in Defense and Stamina combos. Fusion Wheel: Dark *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack; while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a surface area, resulting in poor defensive capabilities. Track: Horn 145 *'Weight:' 4 grams *'Height:' 14.5 millimeters This shows the original mold of H145, but it showed breakage problems, so the gaps were reinforced. It can be used in Attack and Defense combos, however it is outclassed in both due to recoil, and also floor scrapes. Also, If launched incorrectly, H145 will cause the bey to bounce around the stadium in an automatic spin out. Bottom: Semi-Defense Tip Comparison: SD, D, WD, W2D, EWD, PD *'Weight:' 0.5 grams SD is one of the best bottoms for stamina, although meant for Balance. It is much better than the D tip. However, it is outclassed by W2D, WD, EWD, and PD due to the low surface area. It is, however, very good on 85, which keeps it stable. Other Versions *'Heat Bull D125WB' - Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Light Blue) *'Mad Bull C145HF' - Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Turquoise) *'Rock Bull WD145HF' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Navy) *'Flame Bull 105WB' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Powder Blue) *'Flame Bull 100F' - Faceoff: Lion Gale Force Wall (Painted Parts, Orange) *''''Dark Bull H145SD - '''Faceoff: Red Horn Uppercut (Painted Parts, Orange with black stripes Gallery Bull_Anime.PNG|Dark Bull H145SD in the anime. DarkBull_MANGA.PNG|Dark Bull H145SD in the manga. MFB_Bull.png|Dark Bull's Beast DarkBullFirstMold.jpg|H145 Track (first mold) DarkBullSecondMold.jpg|H145 Track (second mold) Doji giving Dark Bull to Benkei.jpg|Doji giving Dark Bull to Benkei Benkei holding Dark Bull.PNG|Benkei holding Dark Bull Storm Pegasus VS. Dark Bull.jpg|Dark Bull vs. Storm Pegasus Charge! Bull Power!.PNG|Dark Bull attacking Storm Pegasus 16695-309.jpg 18740-67.jpg 18741-66.jpg 26305-38.jpg beyblades-dark-bull.jpg-large.jpg|Dark Bull dark-bull-evil-gemios-earth-eagle.gif|Dark Bull with Evil Gemios and Earth Eagle. hasbro-beyblade-metal-fusion-dark-bull-balance-h145sd-bb40.jpg|Hasbro's Dark Bull = = Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Type